


Learning To Care

by lokisbicth



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: Adlock, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Sherlock, Multi, Original Female Character - Freeform, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sheriarty - Freeform, Sherlock's Violin, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokisbicth/pseuds/lokisbicth
Summary: [ ON HOLD ]Johanne Fox hasn't been in England since she was three years old. But when friend of her uncles finds her a job, she finally pays a visit to the country she was born in. Mystery and danger surround her everyday from when she laid foot on ground of London. She meets new people and becomes one of two the best consulting detectives in town.





	1. You Called Me?

  Johanne arrived in London, city of rain and red double deckers, later in the evening. She was born there and lived there, too, until she was three years old. Her parents and uncle then moved to America.  
  Her phone rang alarming her about a call from her new boss, actually he found her the job. Old friend of her uncle. There wasn't right job for her in her hometown, New York City. Though she was British with all her blood and personality, she lived in USA.  
  She took her phone out of left pocket on her perfect crimson coat, limited edition. From her styling you could guess that she was from good family. Rich, as people would call it. Though her personality was such different from her family. She was always drown to danger and mystery.  
  "Hello?" She said as she clicked on green button on screen.  
  "Johanne? Where are you?" Greg said from other side of line. She rolled her eyes and huffed. He liked to make orders, just as all 'old friends' of her uncles.  
  "Here I am, in London. What did you say is the address?" She questions the man she currently spoke with.  
  "221B Baker Street." The man sighed "And hurry up before they kick me out because I'm not a client."  
  "Oh, tell them they'd have to wait because I can't teleport myself." She said with her usual fond of sarcasm. Her parents always found it silly, her attitude. On the other hand, she always thought of it like some self defense, it made her feel more untouchable.  
  She stuffed the phone back in its place. Cab was driving down street and she held up her hand to stop it. Cabbie stopped the vehicle and she hopped inside. "221B Baker Street, please." She told the address.  
  Cabbie nodded and started driving forward. For the ride she was taking, she wandered where would Lestrade find her an apartment. It was the part of plan. He'd find her a place to live since she hasn't been in England for more than two decades.  
  She gazed through the window onto shady streets of London. Rain started again and transparent dots formed on glass of the cab. People tried shielding themselves from rain with umbrellas or anything else that would help them stay dry.  
  She almost fell asleep to sound of rain hitting the window when her phone buzzed. 'Can't you hurry?' A message from Lestrade read. She rolled her eyes and put on big letters. 'THE CAB CANT GO 1000 MILES PER HOUR STOP TEXTING OR CALLING.' She typed and sent the text back.  
  He didn't text her anymore or call either. She arrived in front of door with written address fifteen minutes after that. As small droplets of water fell on her coat and head, she knocked on wooden surface twice, and swiftly. A woman's voice hummed something from inside and, probably the woman who talked, turned key in door three times.   
  Door cracked open and older, sweet looking lady peeked out. "Good evening. Can I help you?" The lady said. She reminded Johanne of her grandmother.  
  "Good evening, miss. Mr. Lestrade gave me this address and told me to meet him here. Is he by any chance here?" Johanne asked the lady. She wandered what connection those two had. Maybe she was his aunt or mother even... She wouldnt know. He never mentioned any lady to her.  
  "Oh, so you're Johanne, then? Come in darling, he's upstairs." Lady smiled and opened the door wide. Johanne smiled back and stepped inside. "Oh, I'm Mrs. Hudson, by the way." She spoke up again.  
  Johanne went upstairs where she was told Lestrade waited for her. There was two doors. She knocked on one in front of her and heard Greg say 'finally'. After that door opened and she was greeted by sight of three men. Of which one was, of course, her uncle's friend.  
  "Boring." One of them said. He was sitting in chair, his hands pressed together under his chin and legs crossed. She could tell he was tall. His eyes were icy blue and he had dark brown locks for hair. He looked dead serious.  
  "Sherlock! Have some respect! She'll be working with us." The third man said. He had dark eyes, blonde hair and was visibly shorter than the other man. But they were living together. By the attitude Johanne assumed he was a solider, plus the injured leg.  
  Lestrade noticed that the girl was deeply investigating the other two men who were with them in dusty room, and cleared his throat, prepared to start a conversation he wanted to start the second she entered. He was clearly in a bit of a hurry.  
  "Johanne, these are my colleagues, Sherlock Holmes, private detective, and his little elf helper John Watson, ex solider." He spoke swiftly, word immediately after another. John shot him a death glare.  
  "Nice too meet you." The blonde said, John, as Greg introduced him. He offered a hand to Johanne and she shook it.  
  "Nice to meet you, too, Mr. Watson." She smiled at the kindness of man in front of her. He was just a tiny bit taller than her. His gaze was soft and warm.  
  "Boring." Man, named Sherlock, repeated. She looked at him and he lifted his gaze. His eyes made line over her body, tracing the edges of her coat, hands and bag. He jumped off of the chair and walked to her.  
  He walked around her small frame and she frowned to Lestrade and John. John just guestured that it's fine, he does that all the time. "Interesting." Sherlock murmured before crashing back in his chair.  
  She cocked her head to side and looked at him. He was a kind of personality she'd never understand. "I see..." She said and turned to the man that found her the job. He looked down at her with 'confused' written on his forehead. She almost chuckled but stopped herself. "So are you going to show me my new place or...?" She said, now impatient. It was kind of uncomfortable to be around man like Sherlock.   
  "Actually, I already showed you." He said and smiled with insecurity. Just then, doorbell rang and Mrs. Hudson opened the front door. She gasped and let the man inside. Person who just entered, climbed upstairs, carrying two dangerously heavy bags in his hands. "Greg Lestrade? Where should I put these, sir?" The man asked looking at Lestrade.  
  "Those are my bags!" Johanne pouted. "Wait..."  
  "John, we have new roommate." Sherlock smiled, his smile filled with sarcasm. Johanne sent a hateful look over to Greg.   
  "Don't look at me like that. Where was I supposed to find you apartment? You only said you're coming about two weeks ago!" He defended himself.   
  "I don't know people find place to live shorter than that, Greg! Didn't my uncle tell you two months ago that there's a possibility I'd come here? And you found me a job but didn't find me the apartment? How beautiful." She huffed and took out her phone.  
  "What are you doing?" Greg questioned her.  
  "Finding myself a flat or... I don't know hotel." She let out a sigh after finishing the sentence. Her fingers were ready to type several names of hotels when man in the chair spoke again.  
  "And tell me, Johanne... Who said you can't stay with us?" Sherlock looked at her, frowning.


	2. Hateful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I agree... Its so hateful..." Johanne huffs.

Johanne was in London for few weeks now, next week would be last in month. She was heading back from grocery shopping to her, Sherlock's and John's apartment. She unlocked front door and stepped in. "I'm home!" She yelled as always.

"Boring!" Sherlock yelled from above . She ran upstairs as few shots of the gun were heard. Freakishly tall man, with dark hair and light blue eyes, sat in chair across the room.

"What are you doing for God's sake?" She asked and walked to kitchen. "And where am I supposed to put groceries when all these... Stuff is here?" She moved her hand across the wooden table in middle of the kitchen, moving microscope and glass dishes. Tingling of glass occupied the apartment as she put bags with groceries on the wooden surface, after what Sherlock, now standing, just continued shooting the wall.

"Stop it!" She yelled over the booming noise. He huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Make me." He said with smirk barely visible on his rather pale face. He was ready to shoot again when Johanne tried stepping forward to his figure. He quickly aimed the top of pistol at her head.

"Sherlock!" Someone yelled from the hallway. It was John who probably just came from outside. He tried walking towards Sherlock, but his friend pointed the gun at him. Blonde rolled his eyes and put his hands up.

Johanne took the chance to take the gun from Sherlocks hands. For Sherlock, this was just an amusing act. She grabbed his shirt and put the gun under his chin. He looked down at her with amusement and now easily noticeable smirk.

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Interesting." John sighed behind Johanne, it was all plain annoying to him. He walked to kitchen and started searching for food.

Johanne was brought back to reality when John started saying a cuss word but stopped himself. "The head is in fridge!" His words were probably directed to Sherlock.

"Yeah, I didn't have anywhere else to put it. You don't mind, do you?" Sherlock said and fell down onto soft couch that leaned onto the wall he was shooting few moments ago.

"Do I mind?" John mumbled under his breath and shook his head.

"Got it from Bart's morgue. I'm measuring the coagulation of saliva after death." He talked while John just shook his head. "See you've written the taxi driver case..."

"Study in Pink." Johanne jumps in. "Nice."

"Yeah, because of the pink coat, pink suitcase and pink phone... Did you like it?" John says and sits in one of the chairs. Johanne takes her place in other.

"Umm..." Sherlock doubt's as he pulls out some magazine. "No." He finishes the answer.

"No?" Both, Johanne and John, question him. "I thought it would be interesting to you. You know, flattering?" Johanne continued.

"You thought I'd be flattered? 'Sherlock sees through everyone and everything in seconds'." He quoted John's text. " 'What's incredible, though, is how spectacularly ignorant he is about some things'..."

"Wait a minute. I'm sure he didn't think of it in the mean way..." Johanne stated.

"Well it doesn't matter to me... Who's... Prime minister... Or who's sleeping with who..." Sherlock keeps ranting.

"Or if the Earth goes around Sun." John stops him.

"Oh, no... Not that again..." Sherlock pouts. He covers his face up with hands and let out a long sigh.

"You really didn't know about that?" Johanne laughed. "It's middle school stuff, for Gods sake!"

"Yes and its not important! I don't care if the Earth goes around Sun. What's the point?" Sherlock explains himself with irritated tone.

"God... You're so weird." Johanne said and stood up, wanting to go to her room. She heard the two of her roommates arguing some more.

After few minutes of searching for her phone, she got hold of it. In second that she touched it, main door opened and shut again. The phone was in her hand as she walked back in living room and questioned Sherlock about what happened.

"Just a little argument... John left. He'd probably be at girlfriends..." He answered.

"I leave for two minutes and you've already had an argument..." Johanne continues.

"You've been in your room for exactly 7 minutes and 39 seconds. I was starting to worry..." He told her gazing through window.

She was about to fill their conversation with sarcasm but Mrs. Hudson came their way. "Hello, darlings." She said cheerfully.

"Good evening, Mrs. Hudson." Johanne smiled at her land lady.

"Isn't it peaceful, Mrs. Hudson? So hateful..." Sherlock says still looking through glass onto street.

"Oh, I'm sure there's going to be a good murder... That'll cheer you up." She chuckled. After they explained where John was, she went downstairs saying they were all so childish.

"I agree... Its so hateful..." Johanne huffs. As soon as Sherlock turns around and smiles at her, something explodes and they're found laying on ground next to shatters of glass.


	3. The Explosion Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For God's sake man, how can we know?" Sherlock's irritated side spoke out loud.

  Johanne woke up with itching pain on left side of her head. Smoke was everywhere and shattered glass around her. She touched her forehead and found out that one of the pieces was in her skin.  
   She pulled it out causing more pain to come. Her hands were covered in light layer of dirt and her whole back hurt like train fell on her. She remembered the explosion. Where is Sherlock? She thought.   
   Just then someone groaned next to her right side, answering the question she asked herself. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked in the way of the sound. Sherlock's hair was full of dust and his cheek was cut and bleeding.  
   "Not so hateful anymore..." She mumbled with raspy voice. Sherlock turned on his back and sighed.  
   "We're being lucky dear Johanne, very lucky." He says almost smiling, but glass in his cheek doesn't allow him to do so. She reached for it and Sherlock dodged her hand the first time.  
    "You have glass in your cheek." She says. He mouths an 'Oh' and he keeps still as she removes it from his face.  
    He noticed her bloodied forehead and quickly jumped to his feet. He offered Johanne a hand and she took it and stood up. As she stood on both her feet, pain erupted in her left leg. She winced and almost fell back to ground. Her leg was obviously broken. "Are you okay?" Sherlock noticed her injury.  
    "My leg hurts very badly. I don't think I can walk..." She explained with her eyes starting to water up. Without second thought Sherlock picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to her bedroom. Explosion didn't reach their bedrooms so they were still untouched. He helped her lay on bed.  
   "Don't try to stand up, I'm calling the police. And if you can, sleep." He says and is ready to go through the door but Johanne speaks up.  
   "Can you get me pack of ice? For the leg?" She requests and he nods in reply, not turning around. After few seconds he's gone through door of her bedroom. Walls silenced crunching of glass under Sherlocks feet and slamming of the fridge door as he gets what she asked for. He walks back to Johanne's room and hands her the ice.   
   She put it on her leg and gasped as coldness hit her. Sherlock typed call number in his phone. From the motion of his fingers she could say it was Leastrade's number.  
   "Aren't you calling the police?" She questions with frown on her face, ignoring painful leg.  
   "Well, he is police... They'll investigate this place..." He explains and hits the call button. He walks up and down the room for few seconds after what Lestrade picks up.  
   "Good evening, Fred." Sherlock says and Johanne can hear Greg yell his name. Sherlock rolled his eyes and Johanne chuckled as quiet as possible.  
    "Okay, okay... There's been an explosion across the street, we've been affected a little, too." Sherlock explains.  
    "That's not my division." Lestrade answers from the other side of line. Sherlock huffs and tells him to send someone.  
    Sherlock leaned his back against the wall, thinking of possible things to say or ask and make this situation more comfortable. He'd go to investigate the evidence, see what caused the explosion, but he didn't want to leave girl alone.  
    "Go see what happened if you want... I'll be fine." She said holding ice bag in place, avoiding to look at her company.  
    "I don't want to leave you alone..." He said scratching the back of his neck. He was nervous. Johanne could tell he really wanted to go.  
    "Sherlock... Seriously. I won't mind." She says and looks at him with most serious face she could pull up next to aching leg.  
    "I won't go. I'll stay with you. I won't go." He was forcing. He was barely staying in place. Solving mysteries and deduction was what he lived on. He was addicted to it. But he knew that the right thing to do was to stay with Johanne.  
    "Whatever..." Johanne sighed. "Just so you know they wouldn't let you go when they come... You're a victim at last." She teased him.  
    "Stop. I'm not going." He hissed. He was annoyed. And what Johanne loved the most was annoyed Sherlock. Especially when SHE annoyed him. It was so amusing to her.  
    "Okay..." She rolled her eyes just to add more effect. He crossed his hands, that was the sign he was really, really annoyed. He still didn't leave and after about twenty minutes, police showed up and asked them few questions.  
    "How exactly did the explosion happen?" Officer asked. Johhane sighed. Poor man. He was about to discover Sherlock's personality.  
    "We were in livingroom, talking. He was looking through the window though. And then it just exploded and we woke minutes after with bleeding faces and me with broken or sprained leg." She spoke before Sherlock could even open his mouth.  
    "Okay... You don't maybe assume on something that caused the explosion?" He questioned while writing the information Johanne currently gave him.  
     "For God's sake man, how can we know?" Sherlock's irritated side spoke out loud.  
    "Well I thought..." Officer started answering Sherlock's question.  
    "Boring!" Sherlock yelled and threw his hands in air.  
    "Sherlock! You can't be like this. Man came to help. Have a little respect. Or go so I can talk like normal person." Johanne told him with frown which messed her usually pretty features.  
    He looked at her in silence but then repeated "Boring." under his breath and leaned against the wall again.  
    "I'm sorry... We really don't know much about the explosion. It was across the street right? Its all we know." She turned to officer who was stunned by Sherlock's childish attitude.  
     "Oh, right... Something else you'd like to tell me?" He requested carefully, trying not to initiate another of Sherlock's outbursts.  
  "No, nothing else. Its all we know." She smiled and caught a glimpse of Sherlock rolling his eyes.  
   Policeman closed his little notebook and stuffed it back in his pocket, along with the pen he was writing with. "Alright... Uh... I'll leave you then. Thank you for the cooperation. We'll update you if we find out something." He says.  
    They say a good evening to each other, after what policeman leaves their flat. "Would you tell me what was that?" Johanne asked Sherlock when they were alone.  
    "What? He was boring. Everything is boring." He answers with typical Sherlock behavior. "I'm going to sleep..."  
    "Wait. Aren't we going to tell John?" She asked him as he exited the room. He just shook his head and mumbled a goodnight.  
    "Goodnight..." She whispered.


	4. Mr. Holmes and Mr. Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sofa?" She asks and they both nod.

  Johanne woke up and immediately felt that pain went away. It was just a little bit hit. She put on her black robe and went out to make herself coffee.  
   She limped through short hallway to kitchen not realizing Mycroft and Sherlock were there until they both said 'good morning.' Her heartbeat sped up due to little surprise.   
    "Good morning, Mr. Holmes and Mr. Holmes." She joked. Sherlock huffed and started strumming the violin. Mycroft just took a sip of his, what looked to be tea.   
    She put the kettle on fire. "You slept well?" Sherlock asked from his chair. She mumbeled a yes as she tried to get sugar box from top shelf. Somehow it always finished on the highest place. Probably Sherlock, who was seemingly taller than her and John.  
    "Let me help you..." He walked to her and easily grabbed the box. She rolled her eyes. 'Thank you.' was never a thing between those two.  
   
  "So, Sherlock, looks like you've gained some manners. Johanne dear you're doing great job with my brother." Mycroft says raising his cup to his mouth.  
    "Mycroft Holmes, how many times should I tell you? Your brother and me aren't together. And will possibly never be." She replied with sarcastic smile.  
    "Oh, you wouldn't be with me?" Sherlock said looking straight and strumming the violin. She sat down on couch. Sherlock's question bothered her just a little, in the back of her thoughts.  
    "Well, if you weren't high functioning sociopath I probably would think of that... But since you are, high functioning sociopath, than I'm afraid I can't do anything about it." She says and takes a sip of her coffee.  
    "I assume I can understand that." He replies.   
    "Sherlock!" Someone yells as thumping of foot occupies the stairs. Its unmistakably John. He probably saw on television.  
   "I saw it on the telly, is everything okay?"  
    "Oh, we're... Good. Thank you for asking." Sherlock said still playing with the violin in his hands.  
   "Here he is? How's it been with Sarah?" She turns to Sherlock and Mycroft. "Sofa?" She asks and they both nod.  
    "How the... Never mind." John sighs. He looks out the broken window.   
   Minute of silence pass before Mycroft speaks up. "Sherlock's job has been booming ever since you two became his... pals." He says with his way of smiling. "What's he like to live with? Hellish, I imagine."  
    "Ah, we're never bored..." John says. Johanne takes a quick glance of him then speaks up.  
    "Speak in your opinion, Johnny boy." She drinks little of her already a bit cold coffee.  
    "You just called me boring, dear Johanne?" Sherlock asks.   
    Mycroft ignores him and stands up to give John and Johanne papers. There was big news probably since he got so heated up and had to call Sherlock.  
    "Andrew West. Known as Westie to his friends. Civil servant. His body was found next to tracks. His head was bashed in." Sherlock's older brother explained.  
    "Suicide?" John asks without second thought. Though its not really good thing because his friend is a high functioning sociopath.  
     "Seems a logical assumption." Mycroft answers and looks at Johanne who was uncomfortably shifting in her seat.  
     "Something wrong, Johanne?" Sherlock asks noticing change in Johanne's behavior. The change bothered him and his mind automatically tried to puzzle the way to conclusion.  
     "N-Nothing... I..." She murmured. He couldn't help but notice her watery eyes and shaky breath. She was holding in a cry.  
    "Are you okay?" Sherlock said, this time with more empathy. He appeared to care. But that feeling was still strange. He knew he cared, but he was so stubborn that he wouldn't admit it to himself.  
     "No, its nothing. What were you talking about? Suicide? It wasn't suicide. You wouldn't be here if it was." She said getting back on track.  
     "Yeah... It wasn't. But if my brother arrives to talk to me you'd get more information. Now excuse me. I have work to do rather than play with my stubborn brother." He said with the smile, which was attached to his personality.  
    He left the room after John and Johanne greeted him while Sherlock played his role of stubborn little brother. Johanne got a text. She picked her phone and looked at the name on screen.   
    Her mother was texting her about something. Her parents were in London. Wave of shock washed over her face. Her fingers worked fast to send text saying how wonderful that is and how excited she is to see them.  
    John noticed sudden twists in her demanour. "You okay? Who's that?" He questioned, peeking over to her screen.  
    She fully turned the phone to him. "Its my mother. My parents are in town!" She said completely cheered up while Sherlock and John looked at each other, thinking the same thing. They'd meet her family.


	5. Third Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>    "Of course not, what would I do without my blogger and... Well, Third wheel..." He says and goes downstairs swiftly before Johanne could react as not wanted.

* * *

   "Oh." Was the answer from John as Sherlock's phone beeped. Amusing smile showed up on his face in split seconds after he read the information in text.  
   "Johanne. John. I think that crime is calling me. Mind to join?" Sherlock said already on his feet, wrapping scarf around his neck.   
   "If we aren't of any trouble..." John says politely on what Johanne just crossed her hands.  
   "Of course not, what would I do without my blogger and... Well, Third wheel..." He says and goes downstairs swiftly before Johanne could react as not wanted.  
    "Third wheel? Really? I don't doubt why you're a sociopath." She says and puts on her crimson coat.  
   

* * *

 

  
    They arrived to the Yard as fast as they could, smell of mystery made Johanne's and Sherlock's legs run faster than possible and John... Well, he just liked to write his blog.  
    "Oh, Johanne, how lovely to see you." Greg said.  
    "Where's my case, George? What is it like?" Sherlock said walking past Greg excepting him to follow.   
    "Greg!" Gregory yelled back to Sherlock. "And your case is the envelope addressed to you."  
    "Envelope?" John repeated Greg's words and looked back and forth between two men. Johanne really did feel like third wheel now, though John didn't really say much she still didn't say anything.   
    "Yes, it was found in strong box, very strong box. It was the only thing surviving the explosion." Gray haired man stated. They were now just few feet away from the door of the office, in which was Sally. Ms. Donovan in Johanne's case. She called her that, it sounded more business like.  
     "Yeah I know, gas leak." Sherlock said moving forward. Greg showed him the envelope and said short 'no'. Which probably hit Sherlock right in gut, since his voice in tune of 'I'm right' was the most important thing to him. He loved to win the game.  
     "No?" He asked. And Greg nodded.  
     "Made to look like one though." He expanded the answer.  
     "Obviously." Johanne jumped in and Sherlock politely gave her his most dreadful look.  
     "Obviously..." Sherlock repeated the word she just said with pitched voice, trying to imitate her own. She smirked as she succeeded in getting his attention, the bonus was she annoyed him.  
     Sherlock investigated the envelope. Sally walked up to Johanne. "So, you're with the freak." She said, more like stable fact than question.  
     "No. We're not together. And in most comfortable way probably never be." She answered.   
     "Well, doesn't look like you're not into him. I mean those cute and loving eyes when he doesn't look... Pretty sure you'd realize you actually like him. But me personally..." She talks but Johanne cuts her off.  
     "Stop. Stop, please. Just... I'm not into him. You think he's capable for normal relationship? Because, I don't think so..." Johanne replied with silenced voice so Sherlock doesn't hear her.   
     But he did hear her words. He sighed and continued his work while Sally continued the talk.  
     "Like I told you earlier I personally think that you better not even be friends with him. He's just... Not very good with people."  
     "Well, he's good friend to me even if I'm not friend to him. We've already met and got along so you cant really tell me to go away now. But the true fact is that I'm not into him." Johanne said with serious voice. She did like Sherlock, but as a friend.  
     "I don't really see the point in arguing with you, but you'll see. You'll start to like him and like you said - do you think he's capable for normal relationship?" She said and Johanne got the point, but she still didn't think that Sherlock and her would be anything else but friends.  
     Sherlock opened the envelope in which was phone, original phone that was missing from the lady in pink coat. Johanne came closer. "Of course. It isn't the original phone. It's brand new!" She said. It would be too interesting if it wasn't just replica.  
     "Thank you, Johanne. I knew that." Sherlock said, slowly, managing to annoy her.   
     "I know you knew, Sherlock. I just said it so you know I know." She replied and tried her best to not be irritating for her fellow.  
     "Oh." Sherlock was stunned. She didn't fight back. Interesting, he probably thought.   
     "It's a phone from study in pink, isn't it?" Gregory asked. Sherlock mumbled a 'yes' but then turned to him.  
     "Study in pink? You read his blog?" Sherlock asked pointing his index finger at John. John looked at Greg and was obviously happy like little child when Greg said everybody in the Yard does.  
     "You see, Sherlock. It isn't that bad." John said with smile of three year old kid.  
     "Bad or not bad, it's seen by more people than we expect." Sherlock said with disapproval in his eyes.  
     At the moment he put a dot on the end of that sentence, phone rang. It wasn't actual ring for call but alert. For message. "You have one new message." Recorded and programmed female voice said.  
     Then one beep. Two beeps. And two more beeps. "What is that supposed to mean?" Greg asked, thinking that beeping is an actual message. Though, he jumped to conclusion.  
     Picture showed up on screen. Picture on which was some kind of  dusty basement, Johanne thought.   
     "I know this place." Sherlock told them after few moments. "This is a warning. Its going to happen again. We have to hurry." He walked out the door.  
     "Wait what's going to happen again?" John asked.  
     "Boom." Johanne answered instead of Sherlock.


	6. A Gay Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You won't tell me what to do, Holmes." Johanne said.

 "So where mysterious dusty basement is?" John asked with curiosity in his voice while cab drove to their location. Johanne still didn't understand why the explosion would happen again, and why was it all connected to Sherlock? Maybe it was connected to something that happened before she even stepped into his life.

 "It's a flat. Mrs. Hudson can't rent it for ages." Sherlock answered. He tried to think of the possible suspect that's behind all of this, but for now he didn't have much to work with. The clues were few. Johanne looked at him, eyes wide. It was far more terrifying now that the explosion could happen again, right under their flat.

  About ten minutes later, they arrived to their goal. Sherlock stepped out of the cab making it clear he wouldn't pay. "John, can you I don't have spare." Johanne said and got out of the cab. John huffed in annoyance and paid. He joined his friends on pavement and three of them went inside to find Mrs. Hudson.

 "Mrs. Hudson!!" Sherlock called out for the landlady. Poor lady didn't know what was happening.  
Moments after Mrs. Hudson was there with keys of old basement. She unlocked it and they went inside. They walked through the dusty hallway, Johanne had an urge to cough from all dust, but she had a silly fear that she'd trigger something she didn't want to. Three of them came to an end of the corridor, walking into what was perhaps livingroom. It was Sherlock that went in first, after him John and then, like a real third wheel, Johanne joined the party.

  As she walked in the bigger space, she turned her head to look around. It wasn't a tiny bit tidier than the hallway they just exited. The room was completely empty, clear from furniture. Only thing that was in there were curtains, damped in dust which piled up for months, and a pair of sneakers. They were placed at the middle of dusty floor. But to get there, someone had to walk over the tiles, leaving footprints all over the place. Though, that fact seemed false since the only visible marks in dust were their own. Johanne was confused to the evidence, it was as if the ghost flew in through window and placed the shoes at their exact spot.

 She shook her head and took a step forward, deciding to investigate the place as quick as possible. But the consulting detective had something else in mind. He would rather play it safe and perhaps prevent from making the wrong move, which would probably lead to blowing up half of the building along with themselves. "Don't. It may be booby trapped." He said looking her in eyes. She frowned and pulled her hand out of his grip.

 "You won't tell me what to do, Holmes." Johanne said and walked to old school sneakers. As she bent down and touched them Sherlock yelled 'watch out!' and she screamed, almost falling backwards on ground.

 He laughed and she growled at him. "Oh, for God's sake, am I the only person that's adult in this room?" John asked the two of them. They sure were acting like naughty children that were going though their neighbor's basement.

  "Sorry, John." Johanne replied to Dr. Watson. Few seconds after she apologized for not being serious given the situation they're in, fake phone, from the study in pink, rang. Someone was calling, and Johanne could immediately say they wouldn't like what is on the other side of the line.

  Curious, Sherlock quickly grabbed it from his gigantic pocket. He answered the call to hear sobs from the other side. "Hello?" He said and heard the answer in form of woman's voice. She was obviously crying her heart out.

    _"Hel-lo, s-sexy."_ The woman started. Since Sherlock put on the call microphone his colleagues could hear it. What a strange way to start a conversation. But who'd call Sherlock sexy? He always claimed that he didn't have girlfriend nor boyfriend. This was getting creepier and creepier. 

  "What the bloody hell?" Johanne whispered under her breath, only for Sherlock and John to hear.

  _"Hello to y-you too, Johanne."_ woman spoke again, though Johanne was sure she can't hear her. _"You're w-welcome to join-n in solv-ving this puzzle... B-But let Sherlock tal-lk... I wanted t-to say hi with t-this little game for you..."_

  "Why is she crying?" John whispered. Woman immedietly answered that.

  _"I'm not c-crying... I-I'm typing... This stupid... Bitch... Is read-ding it out..."_

 "What?" John asked Sherlock as he mumbled something. He shook his head.

  "Nothing." He said. "I've been expecting something like this."

  _"Twelve hours to solve my puzzle, Sherlock... Or I'm g-going to be so n-n-naughty..."_ Woman cried. Johanne could just imagine what would happen if they didn't find the answer.

* * *

  Sherlock was very busy solving the mystery of old school shoes they found in that apartment that he forgot John and Johanne actually exist, and are in the same room as he is. Johanne sighed, there was really nothing to do in the lab. Well, maybe nothing that Sherlock would allow her or John to do. She turned to army doctor. "Want to go get something to eat?" She asked her friend. She could say that Sherlock was her friend too, in some weird way. But she could never tell if he thought of her as a friend.

  "I don't know, I'm not really hungry. Except that, I think Sherlock might need something." John replied, shaking his head as he looked at detective who was sitting at the table and looking into microscope, not aware of anything that is around him.

 Johanne shrugged, "Maybe. But I don't think that would be very soon." She told him. John nodded in agreement. "This is so boring. I'm going to call my mother, be back in a minute." She said and Sherlock glanced at her as she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. John and Sherlock heard her talking on her phone, and John took the opportunity to ask Sherlock what he wanted for quiet some time.

 "You don't really think Johanne is a third wheel, do you?" Watson asked his well concentrated friend. Sherlock was always so grumpy when it came to Johanne so John wondered if he really didn't like that girl. For him, Ms. Fox was a great company, maybe only besides Sherlock. If you could say Sherlock was someone to 'hang out' with. Sure, he loved to solve crimes with him, bu t he couldn't talk to him as a normal person. That was where Johanne jumps in. 

 And she loved to spent time with Watson, too. He was someone she could talk with at the times Sherlock drove her insane with his kind of behaving. Sometimes, he would be so bored that he asked her to play a game with him. Deduction, he'd say. And when Johanne wins he would frown and curl up on couch, pouting like little child. After that, when she tries to approach him while he is still laying on the couch, with his back turned to her, he would say that he is in his mind palace. 

 "Why would you ask something like that, John?" Sherlock replied, not moving his head for a bit.

 "Because you never act normal when you're around her. Either you zone out or get mad and start pouting. In other words you act like a child." John gave a reply to Sherlock's question. 

 "I'm not acting like a child." Sherlock protests.

 "You're doing it again." Doctor laughed at that.

 "No I'm not. I'm just saying that I don't act like a child." Sherlock hisses, now clearly losing his patience.

 "But you do. Whenever you're around her." John replies. "But... Maybe it's because you like her." A smug smirk shows up on Watson's face. His roommate quickly shots him a death glare. 

 "I don't like her. I'm a high functioning sociopath, I'm not capable of such a thing. And don't distract me anymore, I'm trying to work. Unlike you." Holmes shots back at John, his eyes remaining still on John's and his voice as cold as ever.

 "Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night." John crossed his hands and leaned against the lab counter behind Sherlock. A few minutes of deadly silence passed, only talking that could be heard were Johanne's muffeled words. She said her goodbyes after a whole minute and hung up the phone, then she joined Sherlock and John in the lab.

 "Did I miss something?" She asked, looking clearly cheered up after talking to the person dearest to her. She loved her mother more than anybody, and there wasn't a thing she wouldn't do for her.

 "Nothing interesting." John gave her a tiny smile. "Anyways, what are we going to do with the crying woman?" He questioned, looking at Sherlock's back. Sherlock, though, didn't bother to turn and answer John's question face to face.

 "Oh, she is just a hostage." Sherlock huffed in frustration. "There is not going to be much use of her..." As he finished that sentence, there was a sound. It was a text alert from one of their phones. It was obviously Sherlock's as he asked Johanne to give the phone to him. Of course, he didn't ask John for it. He was too stubborn to speak to John after the talk they had before Johanne entered the room.

 "Sure." She answered and started looking over the lab counter that microscope was on. But as much more as she searched for it, she was more sure that it wasn't there at all. "And, where is it?"

  "Jacket." Sherlock told her.

 And that jacket was on him. Johanne sighed and stepped to him, pulling his phone out of the front pocket in one second. She opened up the text and it appeared that it was from his older brother. "It is from Mycroft. Again about that Westie thing." She said, stuffing the phone back into his pocket.

 "Wait aren't you going to answer that?" John jumped in, a concern visible on his face. "He did say it was of national importance..."

 "Well, Watson, if that bothers you very much, you can go to Mycroft yourself. It's not like you don't have any experience in solving a murder." Johanne tells him back.

 "But he invited Sherlock-" John wanted to say but she cut him off.

 "Then join the party, doctor." She sat on chair and something beeped as she did.. 

 "Yes!" Sherlock cheered, obviously ignoring all the talk about his brothers call for help.

 "You got the match?" Johanne questioned him, looking at the lit screen of computer. John didn't realize what was happening for a brief second, and he stopped trying. It was obviously something he didn't understand. Sometimes it really bothered him, but right now wasn't the case.

 Sherlock was about to answer but he was stopped by the lab door being opened as hazel haired woman entered. It was Molly Hooper. Johanne really loved to be around her. She was kind and warm, kind of perfect for a sister Johanne never had but always wanted. "Hey." Molly smiled at small group.

 "Hi, Molly." Johanne replied and John nodded as a greet while Sherlock just ignored everybody.

 Molly carried on with the smile, "Any luck?" She asked. Johanne was always wondering when would be the time Molly realized that Sherlock didn't deserve her love and affection. She hated the fact that Sherlock acted like Molly was a liar and nobody all the time. In her eyes, Molly was perfect- something Johanne could never be. And it bothered her that Molly wasn't happy at all.  
    
 "Very." Johanne answered. They were joined by the man, soon enough, as the double door opened once again. He looked like he had just exited some gay party, his underwear visible above the waistline of his pants and his hair damped with the products.

 "Oh, Jim. Hi." Molly told the newcomer. The stunned expression washed over Johanne's face. What could he possibly be to Molly? A brother? She never mentioned no brothers. Maybe he was just a friend of hers, finally someone that isn't connected to Sherlock. 

 "Hello..." Jim replied. She tried to deduce him, but it seemed like something wasn't right. Sure she wasn't as good as the consulting detective, still she knew how to make a simple deduction. As from outside, he appeared like the clumsy man, obviously gay.

 "Hello." Johanne greeted him. For a split second she could swear she saw a seductive smirk playing on his lips. But she couldn't believe it. Evidence spoke against.

 "This is my boyfriend, Jim." Molly explained. No way. It possibly couldn't be.

 "I'm from upstairs, IT. We've met that way..." Jim smiled at Molly, nervously playing with his hands.

 "Office romance." Molly returned the smile, she clearly was serious when she said he was her boyfriend. But it still didn't make any sense.

 "Gay..." Sherlock suddenly mumbled for himself. _Great timing, smart arse,_  Johanne thought.  
     
 "What did you say?" Molly asked, frown appearing on her face. She sure as hell could expect something like that from Sherlock, but to say that in front of her boyfriend, real boyfriend, it was now just plain rude.

 Johanne mentally slapped him. Twice. "Hey... He said hey." Johanne reacted quickly and saw Sherlock fake a small smile. Luckily for them all, he could act at small parts. "Johanne Fox, nice to meet you." She told, smiling at Molly's boyfriend. They shook hands and then the stage was all John's.

 "I'm John Watson. Nice to meet you." John said kindly. "And this is Sherlock Holmes." He introduced Sherlock, too.

 "Nice to meet you." Jim said, looking at Sherlock and waiting for the response, but it didn't happen.

 "You too." John replied instead of his friend.

 "Oh... Well, I have to go-" Jim started but was clumsy enough to push some dish off the table when he turned around. "I'm sorry, my bad." He quickly apologized and picked it up. "Uh... bye then. See you, Molly." And with that he left.

 The second that door closed behind his figure, Molly got upset and intense. "What did you mean gay? We're dating..." She asked, turning to the consulting detective.

 Sherlock rolled his eyes, then made numerous reasons why he thinks Jim is gay and then added: "Go ease yourself a bit, brake it off."

 Molly's eyes dwelled up with tears and she ran out of the room. Johanne had a sudden urge to slam a fist against Sherlock's pale face. "You are unbelievable." She hissed at him. John was so stunned by his friend's act that he couldn't describe his feelings with words.

 "What? I was just trying to help her." Sherlock looked confused. He really didn't know what was she accusing him of. He tried to save Molly from wasting her time on some gay guy that happened to want a straight relationship. "He left his phone number under that!"

 "Sherlock! You have no right to say that to Molly! It's not your call to tell her if she should 'brake it off'!" John tells him. "It's not okay to act like that!"

 "But-" Sherlock tried to say something but Johanne stopped him.

 "Sherlock stop. You are not a three year old child, so stop acting like one." She told him and gathered her stuff. "Now excuse me, I have to find a crying friend to comfort." She hissed, looking at detective after what she left.


	7. The call and deductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not stupid. I know how to trick you, you can't find out anything about me."

  Johanne entered the 221B Baker Street building, sighing as she took off her crimson coat and hung it next to  the door. She had no idea where John or Sherlock were after she had gone to find Molly to try to comfort her.

  She did, somehow, manage to do it and then she was off back to the Baker Street. Now, she hadn't seen a sign of Mrs. Hudson, and it was indeed silent in her, Sherlock's and John's shared apartment. The boys could be there, but that meant either that they were I a fight once again, or Sherlock ignored John as usual.

  Anyhow, as she made her way upstairs her phone rang in the pocket of her pants and she pulled it out to see a text from Mycroft, asking if there was any progress. She rolled her eyes at the glowing screen and pushed her cell back in its place. Answering Sherlock's older brother wasn't her priority.

  She walked upstairs and opened the door to the flat, to see John sat in his chair while reading newspapers. "Where is our consulting detective, my dear Watson?" She asked him, light on sarcasm. John rolled his eyes and pointed at door to kitchen, which were unusually closed. "Working, I suppose?" She assumed on what John just nodded.

  Of course he was working. He was always working. She opened the glass, slide door that separated the two of them from very concentrated Sherlock Holmes. She sighed as she saw him bowed over the table, a huge amount of papers scattered around its wooden surface. She moved over to the kitchen sink and filled the kettle with water before putting it on the stove to boil.

  Sherlock managed to notice her presence, being immediately disturbed by it. "Can't you see that I am concentrating?" He asked, easily irritated by her appearance.

  Johanne smiled at him. "Of course I can. I just don't care." She replied, making him groan. He wanted to curl up on the couch and just stay in his mind palace, but he did have a case that he had to solve. That was the most important thing, wasn't it?

  "Just leave me alone!" He said, burying his face in his palms. Johanne loved to give him hard time, but she would never admit it out loud. John knew that and always tried to calm them down, but never succeeded because the two were stubborn and would just go on arguing. Though, deep down everyone of them actually cared for other two. Maybe except Sherlock. He hated when Johanne acted clever because he knew she could easily beat him whenever she wanted. And he never realized why she never actually did that. She always let him be the smarter one.

  "I will when the kettle boils." Brown haired woman replied. "Just carry on, I won't say a word more."

  "Right." He sighed with frustration, going back to his paperwork. Few seconds after, he glanced back at Johanne only to see that she was looking at him with barely visible smirk. "Stop staring at me." He growled at her.

  "Is that bothering you as well as when I talk?" She chuckled. "Calm down, Sherlock. I won't bite your head off." She said and took the kettle from stove after the water boiled. Quickly making herself some hot tea, she was gone in no time. Still saying nothing she closed the kitchen door and sat down in Sherlock's chair, across from John.

  The army doctor was still reading newspapers, completely unbothered with her appearance. She took her book from coffee table and started reading it without any words spoken. John glanced at her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

  She lifted her gaze from pages of the book. "I'm fine. Why?"

  "Just asking... Earlier when Mycroft talked about that case he had for Sherlock you seemed like something was bothering you." Watson explained himself.

  Johanne shook her head. "It was nothing." She replied shortly, giving the sign that she didn't want to talk about it. But John assumed right, something bothered her. Her past did.

  "Alright. But if you want to talk, I'll be there for you anytime." He smiled at her softly. This was why she loved John. He was the nicest friend she could ask for. Which Sherlock was opposite to.

  "I know, John. Thank you." She smiled back at him. Her phone suddenly rang. She took it out to see its screen flashing with alert for the incoming call. It was Mycroft, no doubt. Who else would call with shadowed number. "Mycroft sure is in a lot of trouble."

  "He's calling you?" John questioned. "What are we going to do?"

  "Ignore him for sure. It is none of my business to finish something for him. He has a brother for that." Johanne clicked the red button. She knew very well that Sherlock didn't have much sympathy for his older sibling, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

  "But he said that that memory stick was filled with files of national importance, how can you ignore that?" He had a deep frown on his face. He really didn't understand Holmes brothers sometimes.

  "Still not my problem." She shrugged, not being bothered at all. "If that bothers you so much why don't you go talk to Mycroft yourself?" She suggested and John thought about it for a second.

  He opened his mouth to say something, but gave up on talking any further. Instead, he stood up and walked to the door to kitchen and opened it just so he can peek his head through it. "Can I help?" he asked the detective.

  "With what?" Sherlock asked shortly, focusing on whatever was under the lenses of his microscope. Johanne was pretending to read her book, but she was actually eavesdropping. She wanted to know what Sherlock intended to do with Mycroft.

  Just as John was about to answer, Johanne's phone rang and she picked it up, rolling her eyes in the process. "Hello?" She answered. There was a slight noise, something like static from the TV, it seemed like the person needed somebody to fix their TV, not a sidekick of a consulting detective.

  "Is this Johanne Fox?" A voice questioned from the other side. It was familiar, but she couldn't connect it to the person. Whoever was on the other side let out a long sigh. "Why did I even ask, I know it is." They stated, the words making Johanne feel a chill go up and down her spine. She knew something wasn't right.

  "Who are you?" She whispered, standing up and walking over to her room. She didn't want Sherlock to hear this conversation, whatever it was that the person wanted it would go smoother without the younger Holmes.

  "It's not important what I want right now. You will find out soon, anyway." The person answered. "I just wanted to say hi. It's Jim. Jim from IT." He said and she knew something was odd with him, but couldn't point to it at the time they were in the same room.

  "No. You aren't Jim from IT. You're somebody else." She murmured into the microphone, trying to remember anything that could pinpoint at something connected to him. He couldn't be who he claimed to be, it was impossible. "How do you have my number?"

  Jim chuckled to himself. "You're very good. It's sad that Sherlock steals all the spotlight." He told her, completely avoiding the questions. "I have to tell you, I'm impressed."

  "How did you get my number?" She growled, hearing him laugh again, he had a twisted laugh of some evil genius which only made Johanne more upset. "You know, I don't have a whole day, _Jim._ " The woman told him.

   For a moment, all she could hear was static. "It's a secret." He finally answered. "I have my ways. But don't worry. I won't hurt you. Well, not physically anyways." He laughed and she hung up the phone. It was enough, whoever he was, she wasn't going to give in and play his game.

   A door closed just as she went out of her room, meaning that John headed out to visit Mycroft. "Who were you talking to?" Sherlock surprised her as she walked into the living room. He lifted his gaze from the microscope, looking at her pale face. It was paler than usual, considering the fact that she always had at least a little bit of blush in her cheeks.

  "It's none of your business, detective." Johanne huffed, sitting in Sherlock's chair. All of her attention was still on deducing who Jim was, but she had no success. Either he was that skilled in acting, or he actually was Jim from IT. But the second possibility wasn't possible, why would he call her then? What could he possibly want?

  "Something is bothering you, dear Johanne." Holmes said. It was more of a statement than question, but Johanne wasn't going to answer him anyway. She didn't want to deal with his sociopathic self in that moment. "You know that I can find out on my own, so it's better for you to tell me."

  "You can't, Sherlock." She snapped back, standing up and joining him in the kitchen. "I'm not stupid. I know how to trick you, you can't find out anything about me." She told him, wondering what exactly will he do.

  "Is that a challenge?" He smirked, so full of himself. Johanne thought for a moment, thinking about what can she lose. Turns out that she could lose nothing, all of the most important clues were hidden, he could never find out the whole truth.

 "If that is what you'd call it." She replied with a smirk of her own, sitting in the chair on the opposite side from Sherlock. "Go on then."

 "This should be quick." He stated, standing up and making a few steps to stop behind Johanne. "Your hair tells me that you're very neat, almost obsessive compulsive. You complete your obligations on time, everything in your life is in order. That's why you enjoy your life. The way you dress discovers that you aren't very old, somewhere in early thirties, thirty four is my best guess."

  "Oh, so you guess now. Watch out, Sherlock Holmes, you're getting sloppy." She interrupted him and he flinched, realizing the choice of his vocabulary. "Go on. I'm sorry for interrupting." She said, her smile audible in her voice. He sighed and continued his deduction.

  "Your coat, the crimson red one, is very expensive. Limited edition. I don't have to think twice to know that you came from a rich family. Your parents loved you very much, and even though you never had siblings-" She was going to correct him, but she remembered that nobody knew about her brother here. "-you weren't a spoiled brat when you were a child…" He paused. She thought he was deducing, but he then went back to his seat.

  "Why did you stop?" She asked, looking at him bluntly.

  "You win. I don't have anything else." He murmured, looking into the microscope.

  "I told you I know how to trick you, detective." She smiled, leaning a little bit further towards him. "We don't have to know everything about each other, do we?"

  "We don't. At least I know you're hiding something." He looked into her eyes. "And sooner or later I will find out what that something is. Don't worry, you can't hide it forever." He said and her jaw clenched, unclenching right after.

  "Don't you have a case to work on." She stood up and went back to Sherlock's chair, sitting in it and continuing to read the book.

   Sherlock sat there for a few moments, thinking of anything that could help him find out why was his female companion so secretive, but he had absolutely nothing. So he decided to drop it for now, turning back to all the clues for his current case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally updated this fanfiction, I hope you like it. I want to continue this because I love the TV show so much (and generally the character of Sherlock Holmes) and because I have so many ideas for this story. I'm sorry that I was so lazy, but I hope that you will like what I have in mind for the future chapters.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
